


A Long Winter's Nap

by Kalira



Series: Dragonet's Den [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discord: Umino Hours, Dragon Hatake Kakashi, Dragon Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Snow, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020-2021, Winter, dragon umino iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Naruto finds his venture out to play curtailed by a heavy snowfall that has walled in their den, but with a pair of adult dragons in residence, is it truly a trap?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Dragonet's Den [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683865
Comments: 23
Kudos: 144
Collections: Kalira's Iruka Winter Bingo Stories (2020-2021), The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	A Long Winter's Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the space 'Snowed In' on [my Iruka Winter Bingo board](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/33520.html)!

Naruto skidded to a stop right at the mouth of the den, screeching. He stretched out his nose, barely brushing the chill snow, his crest standing on end all the way down to his tail. Then he spun, careening all the way back down into the big nest chamber.

 _Daddy! Daddy, Papa, Daddy!_ Naruto cried, bounding over into the nest, paws scrambling over thick fur and layers of wrinkled blankets.

Iruka flicked an ear, shifting lazily. Kakashi didn’t so much as move, a heap of moonlight and warmth. Naruto trotted up over one of his rear legs and his hip, sliding abruptly down on his other side, tumbling into the small hollow between his parents’ bodies. He’d been curled up there to sleep himself not long ago, and then he’d woken up, and he’d been gonna go _outside_ and play and maybe hunt but-

 _Daddy are we stuck inside?_ Naruto asked, shoving his muzzle up under Iruka’s jaw, against his neck.

A low rumble built deep in Iruka’s chest and he slowly lifted his head. Naruto squashed himself up into the space freed up, close against Iruka’s chest and under his neck, and purred as one of Iruka’s paws smoothed over his shoulder and side.

 _What’s this then?_ Iruka asked, stretching a little, tail swishing. Kakashi growled in his sleep, front paws flexing, but didn’t move otherwise.

 ** _Snow_** _, Daddy! ****_Naruto trumpeted, and Iruka yawned.

 _It’s been snowing for weeks, little one._ Iruka said gently, warm with amusement. He nosed Naruto’s crest. _It is deep winter._

Naruto wriggled under Iruka’s muzzle, and he purred, lowering his head even further and curling his neck around Naruto’s body, cradling him close. Naruto echoed his purr, the heavy thrum from Iruka’s chest making his body start to go lax, a sleepily warm feeling pulling at him. His eyelids drooped.

He shook himself, though he didn’t pull away. _Lots of snow! I can’t even see outside! Come look!_ Naruto tugged at Iruka, and he laughed, but slowly climbed to his paws.

 _At the lack of outside?_ Kakashi filled in sleepily, and Naruto paused, tilting his head. He met the ruby gleam of Kakashi’s left eye, barely open a slit.

 _Oh, go back to sleep, silly darling._ Iruka laughed, nosing Kakashi’s crest just behind his horns, and Kakashi yawned, fangs flashing. He didn’t lift his head, and his eyes closed once more as Iruka paced over his flicking tail.

Naruto hurried after Iruka, then on ahead of him, up the winding corridor towards the entrance of the den, which was nothing but a _wall_ of white.

 _See?_ Naruto crowed, pressing up against Iruka’s forelegs. _Are we **trapped** Daddy?_ he asked, stretching out his neck and brushing his muzzle against the snow once more. _Stuck in until spring thaw?_

Iruka snorted, and Naruto leaned up, front paws coming off the floor. _Or at least until this snow melts?_ he considered, knowing it very well might before spring, and shifted to rest against Iruka’s shoulder for support.

 _No, no. It will be easy enough for us to get out, when we like._ Iruka assured Naruto, puffing a searingly warm breath at him by way of example, and he wriggled as he dropped back to all four of his paws, giggling. He peeked back at the wall of snow, thick enough it wasn’t even allowing the glow of the sun to show through.

 _For now_ , Iruka said, voice warm, nosing Naruto’s neck, _perhaps we’ll pretend, mm?_

Naruto ducked his head, ears folding back as he gave a curious chirrup. Iruka smiled, trilling softly and lowering his head to nudge at Naruto’s flank, turning him a little more and urging him back down into the den.

 _Pretend?_ Naruto asked as he obeyed, and Iruka puffed another warm breath over him, ruffling his crest and making him shiver.

 _It makes for an excellent reason to spend a lazy, relaxing day, don’t you think?_ Iruka suggested, giving Naruto a light push and sending him tumbling over the edge of the nest with another trilling giggle.

He stretched, rolling across the nest, and was startled when he was scooped up in steady paws, Kakashi’s wings coming forwards around him as he wriggled. Kakashi purred, nosing his belly and making him shriek, tail lashing and talons flexing. _Papa!_ he yipped, secure in the knowledge that Kakashi wouldn’t drop him no matter how he flailed.

Iruka laughed, winding himself around them and breathing a tickling puff against Naruto’s ear as he passed.

 _So, are we trapped? Stuck inside until spring?_ Kakashi teased as Naruto pawed at his face, catching hold of his muzzle. His silvery eye sparked like lightning as he tilted his head to meet Naruto’s gaze, and Naruto shivered as he remembered waves of searing blue flame pouring from between his jaws.

 _Absolutely._ Iruka said, playfully dry, stretching with an arch of his back and a flare of his wings. _It’s tragic. We’ll have to sleep through until spring._

Kakashi rumbled, letting Naruto slide down and lowering his head until Naruto released him with an apologetic lick at the scuffed scales on one side of his muzzle. Kakashi nuzzled him affectionately, a playful nudge knocking him over into the welcoming softness of the nest.

Naruto yawned, surprised to find he was maybe still sleepy. He _had_ been ready to run out and play, but. . .

Kakashi gave him a gentle nudge towards Iruka, and Naruto rose, shaking himself, then trotted over to nestle against his warm side. Kakashi followed, settling close and forming a secure little hollow for Naruto between his body and Iruka’s. They exchanged affectionate nuzzles over Naruto as they resettled their wings, sheltering him even more cosily in the warm, hidden space between them.

Naruto wriggled, winding his tail around himself and fidgeting his wings forwards as well, rubbing against both of his parents’ sides and basking in the security of having them around him. He yawned again, putting his head down, ears twitching as he listened to the steady beating of both their powerful hearts.


End file.
